


Reeling

by Batmanssleeves



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, i wrote this like a million years ago, spoilers for chapter 9: Emmeryn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanssleeves/pseuds/Batmanssleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom still couldn't believe she was <i>gone</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reeling

Chrom narrowly avoided an axe that was thrown past him, barely registering his sister a few steps behind him as she yelled half-hearted assurances.

 _Emm is dead_  

He struck down Plegian after Plegian, his mind almost as big a mess as the battlefield around him.

_dead_

All around him, his army was a whirl, their faces solemn as they attacked.

 _gone forever_  

She had such a peaceful look on her face as she fell, confident that this was the only way to help her people; her final words still ringing in Chrom's ears--

 _See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!_  

_Selfless acts_

He dimly heard a curse thrown at an enemy soldier by the newest addition to the Shepherds, saw the manakete girl, Nowi, was it? Transform with tears running down her face—

 _gonegonegone_  

"I will not fail!" He yelled, taking down the Plegian general with one fatal slash of Falchion. Regret flashed across the man's face, a plea escaping his mouth to spare his men and beneath the haze of rage, and fear and sorrow and _grief_  he remembered hearing the man mention that he had a daughter and a wife wouldn't killing this man make him just as bad as the monsters that killed Emmeryn?

 _not just as bad, but even worse_  

And then they escaped, leaving a bad taste in his mouth because

_(he's abandoning his people)_

and Lissa's crying beside him

_she's so young and yet she's seen far too much_

and he just can't handle it all; how can he console a whole country that has lost its ruler if he's too wrapped up in his own grief to help his own little sister?

_gods it's all my fault_

But here come his men and they know exactly what to say- what did he ever do to deserve such wonderful people? Thats when he realizes that what they say is right and he'll never be left to rule alone. Chin up, brave face on

_(if Lissa can do it, I can too)_

and with the strongest voice he can muster, Chrom makes a resolve. "I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"

 

If we work together, he will be.


End file.
